Neo Adventure
by SilverDawn15
Summary: Ash Ketchum has arrived at the region Neo, a region that has isolated itself from the rest of the world, with Serena and Bonnie and decided to compete in the Neo League. Satoshi Ketchum has returned home to the Neo Region from his trip to the Unova Region to resume his 'job'. What will happen when they both meet? And what is Satoshi's 'job?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Ketchum meets Ketchum

"Are you ready to go home King?" A tanned boy around sixteen years old with spiky black hair that was pushed downwards by his dark gray beanie and clear blue eyes wearing a short sleeved black jacket over a partially shown white shirt, blue jeans with noticeable stains, gray-and-silver boots, and a strange device over his right eye (It's the device from Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness, the device that let's the person see the Shadow Pokémon). King was a Pichu with very pale yellow, almost white, fur and dark silver markings instead of the usual pale yellow fur with black markings. "Pi-chu!" King replied happily as the boat neared an unknown region. "Home here we come!"

The boat docked at Blitz City, a city that was powered by electricity and home to the flying type gym, and the people on it including the boy and King left the boat until the boy stopped and looked around. "Where's Mary-Anne?" He asked King as they looked around. His father died when he was ten so his father's best friend and housekeeper Mary-Anne raised him like her own son but she refused to let him call her 'Mom'.

"I am so so so sorry I'm late!" Someone shouted, which made him look to the left to see a woman in her twenties with a sprawl of curly brown hair and gray eyes wearing a green coat over a pink shirt, a knee-length white skirt, and black sandals. She stopped in front of him and raised a hand so he wouldn't talk to her until she caught her breath. It was a few seconds later that she was able to straighten her back and catch her breath. "I still can't believe that the second you approached the starters that this little cutie jumped into your arms."

"Pi!" King agreed as they walked towards a cart that looked like a cross between ones the pioneers used and ones that British royalty use with a Rapidash waiting patiently for its' owner. "Hello Blaze Runner," The boy said as he patted the Rapidash's muzzle before getting into the cart. "How is Night?" Night is his father's Umbreon who was staying at the ranch due to throwing up once and sleeping most of the day.

"Well let's just say that Night wasn't a boy like your father thought," She said as they reached their hometown Sakuraba where the first gym was located. They reached the ranch where they live and put Blaze Runner in the stable before the boy went to the backyard where the ranch was and saw his father's Umbreon with one silver-white egg and one brown-cream egg. "Hey Night!" He shouted as he approached the Umbreon, who cooed in response before raising her head to get her ears scratched.

King sniffed the egg before helping the boy with scratching Night's ears. The Umbreon meowed in happiness before pushing the brown-cream egg towards him with her snout. "Are you sure?" He asked and she nodded, which meant that it was okay for him to have it. "Hey Satoshi," Mary-Anne called from the back door before she walked to him. "Professor Kiryu called and asked you to show a new trainer around the town tomorrow."

"Sure, but I have a job to do remember?" Satoshi said before he thought about it a bit. "Maybe I'll ask if they want to do the Pokémon League too."

* * *

"Hello Neo Region!" Ash shouted as he got off the plane with Serena and Bonnie. Bonnie pleaded with her father and brother to let her join Ash on another journey and they agreed, on the condition that Serena would go with them to the new region. So now here they are. "Professor Oak got a message from the region's professor that someone would show us around," Serena said as she tried to look through the crowd. "But I don't see anyone."

"Professor, I'll tell you when I find them!" Someone walking in their direction shouted through a holo-phone that looked similar to the holo-caster but it could open and close like a cellphone and you needed earbuds to listen through if you wanted privacy. "Hey! At least _I_ didn't lose an Eevee on the day that I got King!" Whoever was on the holo-phone did not look happy. "BECAUSE I DON'T OWN AN EEVEE!" The boy shouted before he hung up and pulled the earbuds out before almost tripping over Dedenne. "Whoa!" He regained his footing before looking at the electric fairy mouse.

"Are you lost little one?" He asked before he got an answer. "Dedenne! There you are!" Bonnie shouted as she ran up to Dedenne with two other people chasing after her. "Thank you so much for finding Dedenne!" She shouted as the mouse jumped into her bag. "Well considering that I almost tripped over him, I probably wouldn't have found him unless you told me he was missing."

"BONNIE!" Someone shouted and they both turned to see a girl with short honey-color hair and blue eyes wearing a pinkish red fedora, a pink dress with white sleeves over a black shirt, a pinkish red sleeveless jacket that reached where her black leggings end, and brown riding boots approach them before stopping so she wouldn't run either of them over. "Clemont told us to keep an eye on you and it will not be wasted because you ran off!"

"Us?" He asked before a tanned boy with spiky black hair covered by a red cap with a white visor, a shortsleeved and blue version of his own jacket, blue jeans with no stains, black fingerless gloves with red cuffs, and red-and-black boots came up to them and bent over in exhaustion. "Nevermind."

"The professor of this region said that there would be someone to show us around his hometown." Bonnie said, reminding the boy of why he was even in the city. "Oh yeah! That's me! I'm Satoshi Ketchum!" He stuck his hand out for them to shake. "I'm Bonnie Voltage! And you already know Dedenne!" Bonnie said as she shook his hand. "I'm Serena, nice to meet you Satoshi." Serena said as she shook his hand.

"Did you say 'Ketchum'?" The boy asked as he ignored Satoshi's outstretched hand. "Yeah, why?" Satoshi asked before he saw his own face and brown eyes met blue eyes. "My name is Ash Ketchum."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Heritage Revealed

"MARY-ANNE!" Satoshi shouted as he, a surprised Ash, and two shocked Bonnie and Serena walked into Satoshi's house in Sakuraba before they left and went through the gate of the ranch where Mary-Anne was trying to give her Sneasel a bath, emphasis on 'trying' as the Sneasel kept jumping away from her hands. "MARY-ANNE!" She looked up and froze as she noticed Ash.

"W-Who is this? A-A new f-friend?" Mary-Anne asked, trying to keep her cool but failing miserably. "No," Satoshi said while trying to contain his annoyance. "This is Ash who, for some reason, HAS THE SAME LAST NAME AS ME!" Mary-Anne looked scared for a few seconds before sighing and reached for something in her pocket. "I knew this day would come, I just hoped that it would be when Azure was still alive." She said as she pulled out two things: an envelope and a picture.

Satoshi took the envalope and started to open it as Ash took the picture and stared at it in shock. The picture was of a year old Ash playing with a stuffed Pichu while a year old Satoshi stared at him blankly with Delia and a man with shaggy black hair, slightly tanned skin, and pale blue eyes smiling at them in the background. "Is that-?" Satoshi asked as he looked at the picture before turning to the letter and read it out loud.

 ** _"My dear son(s),_**

 ** _If you are reading this after I died, then it means that either you want to know about the truth about your mother or your brother is visiting the region. I wanted to tell you so much but, I couldn't bear to see your reaction so I wrote everything in this letter just in case. It happened seventeen years ago, I was on an errand for Professor Kiryu about the secret of Pokémerge. I was lost since the Professor gave me no hint of where in Pallet Town the famous Professor Oak was until I met her._**

 ** _She was beautiful and carefree at the time. She was helping a child get his ball from a tree while her Mime Jr kept the boy happy with its' dancing. She got the ball and gave it to the boy before noticing me and asked if I needed something. I told her about the errand and asked her of where the lab was, she just laughed and led me to the tallest hill where the lab was. After I was done with what Professor Kiryu asked me to do, the woman asked me out on a date and during that date I found out that her name was Delia._**

 ** _We fell in love that night and I stayed in Pallet for a year until I asked her to marry me and we found out that she was pregnant. We had twin boys: you and Ash, but Delia knew that my heart belonged to my home region. I didn't want to separate you two, but it was for the best since it would hurt one of us if we weren't able to see our kids. I took Satoshi with me to Neo while Ash stayed with Delia in Kanto._**

 ** _If I could turn back time, then I would find a solution to keep us all together._**

 ** _From, Dad_**

"So that means that I had a sibling all this time!" Ash shouted in shock as an Umbreon walked towards them and nudged Satoshi's leg. "And that's why Dad always looked uncomfortable whenever I asked about Mom." The nudging became more persistent. "That means that I'll probably go against you in the Pokémon League if you choose to get the badges!" Ash shouted and Satoshi immediately froze along with Mary-Anne, but the Umbreon started head butting Satoshi's leg.

That broke the tense atmosphere.

"Alright Night!" Satoshi shouted, eager to change the subject from the League. "What is it?" Night meowed before walking over to the silver-white egg she had and started pushing it towards Ash. "She wants you to have her other egg." Satoshi interpreted for Ash, who had a confused look on his face before noticing Satoshi holding an egg chamber with a cream-brown egg in it. He picked it up and smiled at Night, who just stared and then walked to a patch of flattened grass before curling up and sleeping instantly.

"Now, off to Professor Kiyru to have your Pokédex updated for this region." Satoshi said before they left the ranch after saying bye to Mary-Anne as she tried to give her Sneasel a bath again, and walked through the town square, where Ash had to reluctantly put Pikachu in his Pokéball and Satoshi had to put King in his Pokéball or else they'll go missing, and after that and letting both Pokémon out again, they found a house that was surrounded by trees with a pond behind the house and a little girl playing with a Pachirisu.

"Hey Rhyme!" Satoshi shouted while the others had a confused look behind him. _Rhyme?_ They thought as they got closer to the house. The girl looked to be about five with short blond hair and wise-filled blue eyes, she wore a pinkish-orange shirt and gray shorts. The Pachirisu she was playing with had pink markings instead of the usual blue markings and King jumped off Satoshi's shoulder to hug the squirrel Pokémon. "Guys, this is Raimu Kiyru. Rhyme, this is my brother Ash and his friends Bonnie and Serena." Rhyme looked from him to Ash then to Bonnie and Serena before blinking. The Pachirisu stopped hugging King and climbed on Rhyme's shoulders before squeaking at them.

"Uh..." Ash, Serena, and Bonnie said before looking at Satoshi in confusion. "Rhyme can't speak, so Keeper has to be with her at all times... well that's what Keeper thinks since he was there when she was born." That explained the girl never answering and the Pachirisu squeaking at them, until another voice rang out. "Rhyme! There you-Satoshi?!" A woman in her early twenties with spiky orange hair reaching her waist and dark blue eyes wearing a purple dress with white pants and black boots, the bottom of her dress and her pants were muddy as if she was doing something in the backyard earlier.

"Hey there Mrs. Kiryu!" Satoshi shouted as he waved to her. "We're here to get my long-lost brother's Pokédex updated for the region." Mrs. Kiryu just nodded numbly before picking up her daughter and led the group inside the house where her husband and son were working on a project. "Joshua," She said over the machine, which a man stopped and looked at her. "A boy is here to get his Pokédex updated."

The man, in his early-to-mid twenties with curled silver hair and purple eyes moved his goggles to the top of his head in order to look at Satoshi curiously before noticing Ash. He looked from Ash to Satoshi before scratching his head in confusion, and Satoshi gave him the letter to clear up the confusion. "So... Azure and Delia thought it would be best to separate you two?" Professor Kiryu asked and received nods in return. "So, just a Pokédex update right?" Ash nodded before handing the professor his Kalos Pokédex, which the professor just stared at before handing it back.

"That won't do..." He said before he opened a capsule and pulled out a device. It was two inches long at the bottom but five inches long at the top and four inches long at the middle, there was a camera at one end of the top and underneath it was three slots, and it was orange and black instead of the usual red and black. "This is the Neo Pokédex," Professor Kiryu said as he handed it to Ash, who looked at it curiously. "All you have to do is take a picture or video of a Pokémon and the Pokédex will do the rest."

Ash turned it on before taking a picture of Pikachu and jumped when one of the slots opened to reveal a hologram slide.

 ** _Pikachu, the Mouse Pokemon_**

 _ **This Pokémon has electricity-storing pouches on its cheeks. If threatened, it looses electric charges from the sacs.**_

 _ **Pikachu knows these moves: Iron Tail, Thunderbolt, Electro Ball, and Quick Attack**_

 _ **This Pokémon is male.**_

Then at King.

 _ **Pichu, the Tiny Mouse Pokemon**_

 _ **Pichu charges itself with electricity more easily on days with thunderclouds or when the air is very dry. This appears to be a test of courage.**_

 _ **Pichu knows these moves: Thunderbolt, Grass Knot, Shock Wave, and Disarming Voice**_

 _ **This Pokémon is male.**_

And finally at Dedenne.

 _ **Dedenne, the Antenna Pokemon**_

 _ **It uses its tail to absorb electricity from power plants or from outlets in houses, and then it fires the electricity from its whiskers which also serve as antennas.**_

 _ **Dedenne knows these moves: Nuzzle, Thundershock, and Tackle**_

 _ **This Pokémon is male.**_

"Wow!" he said as he stared at the slide in amazement. "There's still some features on it that even I haven't figured out." Satoshi said as he pulled out his which had a cracked camera lens. "What happened to yours?" Bonnie asked, causing Satoshi to laugh in embarrassment. "I left it with my bag to make sure nothing happened to it while I went to train King, but when I came back Striker appeared and was pecking at it. Still works though, actually it reminds me that that was the very first time I met Striker... and of how she pecks _everything_ to see if it is up to her standards, and _I_ was."

"So how many Pokémon do you have?" Serena asked, which made Satoshi freeze up and looked around quickly. "I really don't want to say." He said before leaving the lab in a hurry with the others running after him.

Back at Satoshi's house, Mary-Anne finally got her Sneasel to take a bath before remembering something. "Should I have told Satoshi that Night found the abandoned egg?" She asked herself as she remembered that Knight found the cream-brown egg and actually had the silver-white egg.

Sneasel just sneezed in response from the bubbles getting into its' nose.

 _ **Trainer Info**_

 **Satoshi**

 **Age: 15**

 **Hair: Flat yet spiky black**

 **Eyes: Pale blue**

 **Class: Trainer**

 **Pokémon: King - half Shiny half regular, moves: Thunderbolt, Wild Charge, Grass Knot, and Charm**

 **Striker - Fearow, moves: Quick Attack, Fly, Drill Run, and Steel Wing**

 **Egg**

 **Ash**

 **Age: 15**

 **Hair: Spiky black**

 **Eyes: Light brown**

 **Class: Trainer**

 **Pokemon: Pikachu, moves: Thunderbolt, Electro Ball, Iron Tail, and Quick Attack**

 **Egg**

 **Bonnie**

 **Age: 9**

 **Hair: Bright yellow**

 **Eyes: Light blue**

 **Class: Year away from Trainer**

 **Pokémon: Dedenne, moves: Nuzzle, Thundershock, Tackle, and Play Rough**

 **Serena**

 **Age: 11**

 **Hair: Honey blond**

 **Eyes: Blue**

 **Class: Trainer**

 **Pokémon: Delphox, moves: Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Hidden Power, and Psychic**

 **Pancham, moves: Stone Edge, Dark Pulse, Arm Thrust, and Comet Punch**

 **Sylveon, moves: Protect, Swift, Double Team, and Fairy Wind**

 _ **Forgot something, can anyone guess what game the professor and his family are from? The ones that gets it right, gets a plushie of King.**_

* * *

orig15 . deviantart / f / / 1 8 4 / f / e/ _ _ b y _ _ _ _ b y_ - . j p g for the picture of the Pokedex I found


	3. Author Note

Author Note

I am so sorry for the long wait but I had chapter three written up and I thought I had uploaded it before starting on chapter four so I looked at the chapters and was confused of why there was still two chapters then I realized that I never published the third chapter. It might take longer for me to recreate the third chapter but I still remember some important details that I put in the third chapter so I will try and recreate the missing chapter so just hang tight... if you want to.


End file.
